Trust Me, I'm the Doctor
by H3LLOmynameiskibs
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Doctor Who would be like if the Doctor was human? Well, this fanfiction is one of the infinite answers to that question. (Sorry about the vague description... I promise the story's better than that.) Warning! This is an 11xRose fic. If you don't like that, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story... This is an AU that I thought up after watching the Christmas Special, and I think it's a pretty good one.**

**I own nothing you see here other than the plot-line. I hope you guys (whoever's reading this) enjoy!**

**BTW: I owe this fun title 'Trust Me, I'm the Doctor' to TimeLordPrime, who is awesome.:)**

* * *

Rose Tyler looked up from her desk to see Wilfred Mott, her good friend Donna's grandfather, walk in looking utterly depressed with guilt shown all over his face.

"Wha's wrong?" She asked the man, concern lacing through her words, "Where's David?"

"Oh Rose, it's all my fault!" Wilf cried. Rose stood up and walked around her desk to comfort the man, "Shh... Wilf what 'appened?" "I-I'm s-sorry Rose. We-we had almost completed th-the mission, we'd gotten everyone out to safety and everything was going well. But me, bloody old me! Had to get stuck in that darned radiation chamber! And of course he, being the saint that he is, thought he should risk his life! His mad life for an old hat like me!" He hiccuped, "If it wasn't for my foolishness, that brilliant man would still be with us, and it's all my fault!"

"Wilf. Wilf dear, look a' me." Rose said as she faced Wilf and put her hands on his shoulders. Wilf sniffed and looked at Rose, "It's not your fault Wilf. He chose to help you, and he knew what was goin' to 'appen to 'im, yet he still did it anyway. It was 'is choice, so respect that an' don't go on blaming yourself. You got that?" Wilf sniffed once more, brushing away his tears as he said sadly, "Yeah, I suppose you're right Rose... I still feel responsible for his actions though." "Of course you do." Rose said sadly, "He was a good man, tha' David McCrimmon. I would feel responsible for it too... T-to think that that excitable man is gone... Is unthinkable..." Rose teared up a bit and Wilf surprised her by hugging her, "Thank you Rose dear, thank you for comforting me. But I guess I'd better go do the impossible act of telling the others..." "Yeah... I guess sooner rather than later is better." She gave Wilf a watery smile that he returned. Then he turned around and headed towards his daughters office to tell her the impossible information first, as Rose reluctantly went back behind her desk in an attempt to continue her work.

-A small house in London, at 7:30 in the morning one week later-

*ring ring* Matthew Williams grunted as he was woken up by his phone to find that he had fallen asleep at his desk. 'Must of fallen asleep late last night while working' he thought, wiping the tiredness out of his eyes. *ring ring* The sound made him jolt up, fully awake. He picked up the phone and answered it with a "Hello?" "Hello, am I speaking with Matthew Williams?" A feminine voice asked from the other end. "Yeah..." He answered slowly, "Who are you? Why are you calling? And how did you get my number?!" "To answer your questions: First, we are a secret organization called the Unified Intelligence Task-force; UNIT for short. Second, we are calling you because we are offering you a position of high honor, which we are hoping you accept. Third, that's classified information." The woman answered not unpolitely. "Okay then. What's this 'position of high honor' you're offering me?" Matthew asked a bit skeptically. The woman paused before answering, "Do you remember how, as a child, you always think you see something big and scary out of the corner of your eye? Well, you're going to be the one who saves that child from those monsters." The woman gave that a moment to sink in before continuing, "So, are you going to accept the offer or not? If you do, a car will be around in about fifteen minutes to pick you up and take you to headquarters." "Will it be exciting?" He asked after a few moments. "Yes." "Dangerous?" "Definitely." "Completely mad?" "There's never a time it won't be." A huge, excited smile split across Matthew's face, "Count me in!" He grinned as he ended the call and got ready for a new job, and a very new lifestyle.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this prologue-ish chapter. Sorry about the beginning, but it was necessary to set the idea of this story... Don't hurt me!**

**Warning! I live in America and I've never been out of the country (though I'd really love to.) so I might need help with the setting (considering the main setting is in London.)**

**So, anyway, please review with any comments or questions or anything else that you would want to say.**

**Don't say goodbye~ Kibs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I'm sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get something out to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Okay, I hope that you guys (whoever is reading this) enjoy!**

* * *

When Matthew thought back to the call as he was getting dressed he thought of how reckless he was for saying yes when he knew nothing about the job other than that it was dangerous, and that isn't really the best information to say yes to. He pulled himself out of the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing and into his tweed jacket, collared shirt and black pants. The only time he ever wore "normal clothes" as his dad called them, was when he was working on his inventions, as to not get his precious tweed jacket dirty. "Normal clothes" were uncool anyway. He finished off his look by tying a bright red bow tie to his neck. Oh how he loves bow ties, they are definitely the coolest of cool. He grabbed a stray notepad and pencil and rushed downstairs.

His dad, Brian Williams, hardly even looked up from his gardening magazine as he handed his son a piece of buttered toast as he rushed by. "And why are you in such a hurry this morning Matt?" Brian asked him. "Job offer!" Matt mumbled excitedly, his mouth stuffed with toast. His dad only had the time to stare at him in shock, for right after Matt spoke there was a knock on the door.

Matt ran over and swung open the door to show a handsome young man with dark hair and was wearing a WWII bomber jacket "I'm here for Matthew Williams." "That'd be me." The man looked up at Matt and stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" Matt asked, confused. "Is that a bow tie you're wearing?" The man asked and Matt noticed he had an American accent. "Yes! Bow ties are cool!" Matt said indignantly, "And you're one to talk, wearing a jacket that hasn't been in style for close to 60 years." "Well at least my jacket was in style!" Matt huffed, ignoring the man's last comment, "Whatever. Now we should probably get going. Right?" The man nodded his head, his face becoming serious. Matt bid farewell to his father and followed the man out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

**I told you it was short. Well comment on anything in a review And if anyone has any tips for writing I will be glad to hear it.**

**Thanks for reading -Kibs**


End file.
